


Fics Based on Songs

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fics based around songs, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: This is a collection of fics that I wrote on Tumblr. They are all based on songs old and current. I thought I would also upload them on here as well. Follow me onTumblrfor your own fic based on a song. Happy reading!





	1. Flares by The Script

Castiel gets pushed against a locker, slamming into it with force. His book and papers spill onto the floor. Traffic from the hallway makes it impossible to collect them. They’ll be stepped on and ripped up by the time he picks them up. Transferring to a new school was supposed to be a new start. He was supposed to be popular with a ton of friends. He was supposed to be going to parties and getting out. Never having to go home unless he wanted to. Instead, Castiel’s called out of his name daily and gets shoved into lockers weekly. Castiel rubs his aching arm, trying to get feeling back into it. He waits until the hallway clears a little to collect his book and papers and stuffs them into his arms. He starts running to his first-hour class, trying not to be late. When he makes it to the door Mr. Hernandez shuts it in his face, and points to the premade tardy slip taped to the inside of the doors glass window. Castiel sighs before turning around. Great! Another tardy slip. This will make his third slip, meaning detention is in his future. He trudges slowly to the principle's office, awaiting the lecture that’s bound to happen. He touches every locker on his way there. 

 

His mom is surely going to kill him. No one understands his situation and the things he puts up with. Detentions only going to make things worse for him, but he keeps getting them. Castiel opens the door to the office, peeking his head inside. The receptionist, who is just another student, motions for him to come in. “Castiel, here for another tardy slip?”

 

Castiel doesn’t say anything. He walks up to the desk and holds out his hand to collect the slip. The receptionist takes a pad out of one of the desk drawers. She clicks her pen and begins writing. Castiel looks around the office at the multitude of awards and achievements that plaster the wall. He looks at anything to take his mind off what will happen when he gets home. “Here, that makes your third. Castiel, you have to stop being late. You know the drill, 3:30.”

 

Castiel snatches the slip and rushes towards the door, pulling the handle. The door is pulled from the other side and a teacher walks in holding two students. Castiel steps out of the way so they can move past him. One of the students is bloody and the other is hurling insults and profanities while fighting the teacher's grasp. They must have been fighting. The rowdy student catches Castiel’s eyes and winks at him. Castiel stares while the students are escorted to the back of the office. 

* * *

 

3:30 comes faster than usual. Castiel gets up from the bench that he’s been sitting at for the last thirty minutes. He starts to head inside the school, crunching brown and yellow leaves as he goes. Detention is in the cafeteria today. Castiel makes a pit stop at his locker to get something to do, or else he’ll have to write sentences to stay busy. He makes his way to the cafeteria and finds a seat off to the left. Ms. Louis looks up from her magazine as Castiel gets out his history book. She sends a snarl his way and returns to reading her magazine. Castiel starts his homework, but he can’t pay attention at all. He stares out the windows that show a view of the parking lot. Naomi is probably wondering where he is. He doesn’t have a phone so she’ll call the school and know exactly where he is. There’s no lying to get out of his punishment. She’ll already know. He sighs and picks his pencil back up, doodling on the edges of the paper. The cafeteria doors open and Ms. Louis looks up to greet the person entering. She scrunches her face in distaste. “Mr. Winchester, how nice of you to join us….again.”

 

“Always a pleasure Ms. Louis.” Castiel watches Winchester take a seat at a nearby table. Ms. Louis snickers and returns to her magazine. 

 

Castiel recognizes him instantly as the student from earlier that winked at him. He continues to stare at the boy out of the corner of his eye. The boy kicks his feet up and puts his hands behind his head. Ms. Louis pays him no mind. Castiel is actually intrigued by the boy's behavior. The boy catches Castiel staring and waves at him. Castiel blushes and looks back down at his history book. He looks back up, craning his head only slightly. The boy is still staring at Castiel which makes Castiel gulp and look back down. He doesn’t look back again in fear of gaining a new bully. Castiel startles when the seat next to his is suddenly occupied. “Hey, I saw you earlier. What’s your deal?”

 

Castiel looks into the stranger’s eyes and there green, unbelievably green. “I was late.”

 

“Oh, that’s nothing. I’m late all the time. I’m Dean by the way.” Dean pats Castiel on the shoulder instead of extending his hand. It confuses Castiel, but he pays it no mind. At least someone is talking to him. “I’m Castiel.”

 

Dean nods his head and cranes his neck to look at Castiel’s book. Castiel puts his hand over his paper and chuckles a little. “Uh, it’s a work in progress.”

 

Dean smiles slightly. “I see you like doodling.”

 

“I was bored.”

 

Dean continues to try to look at Castiel’s paper but stops and looks up with a pained expression. Castiel looks down at his paper and notices his sleeve has ridden up his arm, revealing a cluster of burns trailing up his arm. He pulls his sleeve back down and starts writing again to avoid Dean’s incessant stares. Dean pulls away slightly and stills making Castiel feel awkward. Castiel jumps when he feels Dean's arm on his shoulder. “Hey, what are you doing this weekend?’

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I don’t really go out much.”

 

“I think that we should go grab a smoothie or a burger. Get to know each other.” Dean stares nervously into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Umm...alright.” Castiel gives Dean a sly smile and Dean returns it with a wink. 


	2. Somebody Else by The 1975

Castiel stares at the ice in the bottom of his drink. He stirs the ice cubes around, picking one up to put into his mouth. It’s the only thing that he can focus on with the annoying laughing coming from beside him. He can’t believe he agreed to come out and be subjected to the love of his life flirting with some random female. It’s not like he can blame Dean though. Dean doesn’t know how Castiel feels. Castiel drops his glass on the bar counter and signals the bartender for a refill. He tries to move away from the scene unfolding right beside him. Dean is practically fucking the girl right here at the bar. It makes Castiel’s stomach turn somersaults. The glass hits his teeth when he raises it to his lips again to take a sip. He downs the ember liquid dropping the glass back on the counter. Should he just get up and leave? Should he stay here and wait until Dean leaves? Castiel really doesn’t know what to do. His mind is automatically made up once the female that's hanging off Dean directs a slick offensive comment towards him. 

 

“What’s wrong with your friend? Is he like mute or something?” the woman laughs making random people turn towards the obnoxious noise. Castiel grabs his coat and flings it over his shoulder. He doesn’t need this, especially from a flavor of the week. Dean grabs the woman by the chin making her stare into his eyes. “Don’t talk about Cas like that. No, he’s not mute. He’s just quiet.” 

 

Dean turns towards Castiel giving him a small smile. Castiel rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards the door with every intention of leaving. He pushes the door open with more force than necessary. His face meets the cold air and he gasps. He rode here with Dean, but if Dean wants to be with that bitch then he’ll just walk home. Even though he lives across town it shouldn’t take him but a few hours to reach his apartment. Castiel takes off walking in whatever direction his feet carry him in. The liquor is swimming in his head and it's affecting his vision slightly, but it’s nothing major. “Cas, Cas, Wait!”

 

Castiel stops dead in his tracks. That sounds a lot like…..Dean. Castiel squints at the figure running up to him. “Dean.”

 

Dean stops in front of Castiel, breathing hard and doubles over to catch his breath. “Why did you leave? I drove you, remember?”

 

Castiel throws his head back and looks at the night sky. “Why would I stay, Dean?”

 

Dean scrunches his eyes in confusion. “Because I'm your ride, and we’re hanging out.”

 

“Are we, Dean? You haven’t paid attention to me since we got here. You went after the first available floozy. Good job, she seems like she’s a keeper.” Castiel starts to walk away again, but Dean grabs his arm.

 

“What’s your problem? You’ve been acting weird for the past couple weeks.” Dean licks his lips and Castiel can’t help but stare at them. 

 

“I...love you Dean.” Castiel rips his arm out of Dean’s grasp and runs down the street putting distance between them. 


End file.
